Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a page detection technology for printed matter, and more particularly to an automatic page detection method for print article and a print article using the same.
Related Art
As living standards is improved, more and more parents start to focus on children's education, and they also start to seriously consider the issue of education of preschool children. In this respect, more and more preschoolers puzzle electronic products appear in the market. But most of these products are consumer electronics products. They may cause children's physical, psychological and spiritual aspects of damage in use for a long period. Further, it will cause a decline in children's reading ability. Thus, the paper book is still the main tool for early childhood education.
In order to enhance the fun of children's books and toys property, and to raise children's interest in books, an e-book appears in the market. The e-book has interactive function, such as a button for sounding the content in a page of the book. Moreover, in order to identify the page turned by user, a page detection technology is provided in the prior art. FIG. 1 illustrates a diagram depicting a page detection device provided by Chinese utility model patent No. CN202632565U. In the page detection device, an Infrared ray reading circuit 102, and there is a bar code 101 in the right side of every pages. It is determine the present page turned by user by reading the bar code of the page. This method need to dispose a block thicker than the book to dispose the Infrared ray reading circuit 102 to read each page's bar code 101.
FIG. 2 illustrates a drawing depicting an optical detection type page detection device according to a prior art. Referring to FIG. 2, in this figure, a nine pages book is provided for example. The optical detection type page detection device utilizes 9 photo sensors 201, such as CDS (cadmium sulfide), photo diode. When user turns to a specific page, the specific page would cover the specific number of photo sensors. Thus, a nine pages book needs nine photo sensors. In addition, each page respectively has different apertures, and different pages would obscure different number of photo sensors to determine the present page.
Although the design of the optical detection type page detection device is simple, it requires a large number of photo sensors to achieve the page detection. Those photo sensors are the main costs. Also, CDS has been strictly restricted in the EU and the United States. Further, the pages in the book need to be drill through holes; it would increase an extra cost.